In the field of a car air-conditioner, as a low GWP (Global Warming Potential) refrigerant, there is known HFO-1234yf (CF3CF═CH2) which is propylene fluorohydrocarbon.
Generally, in propylene fluorohydrocarbon having a double bond in its composition, due to the presence of the double bond, resolution or polymerization is easy to occur. Thus, for example, JP-A-2009-299649 discloses a method for suppressing the resolution or polymerization of a refrigerant by forming a surface of a sliding portion of the compressor, where its temperature becomes high and thus the resolution or polymerization of propylene fluorohydrocarbon is easy to occur, by a non-metal component.
Also, tetrafluoroethylene is useful as a monomer for manufacturing fluoro-resin and a fluorine-containing elastomer having excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance and the like. However, since this material is very easy to polymerize, in order to suppress the polymerization, it is necessary to add a polymerization inhibitor to tetrafluoroethylene when it is produced. JP-A-H11-246447 discloses such technology.